A Songbird Flies
by AngelDevil17
Summary: Ivory Branson the Wizarding Royal Princess is starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is living a normal life or so she thinks... Set during Chamber of Secrets OC/OC


A Songbird Flies

_Disclaimer: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction all rights belong to Miss J.K Rowling and I do not _own any of the characters except _for Ivory and Jacen Branson, Bradley Marsden and Gerald and Carla Branson. This is not a FemHarry Fanfiction _

_Summary: Ivory Branson the Wizarding Royal Princess is starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is living a normal life or so she thinks becoming friends with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Collin Creevey she leads them or gets lead into trouble. Set during Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _

Chapter 1 The Princess Travels

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express was an eleven year old girl ready for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had long ebony black hair, sapphire blue eyes and a Hispanic look about her. Ivory Scarlett Branson was sitting alone in a back compartment hoping to not draw to much attention to herself, it was hard enough she was the daughter of Gerald Branson the British Magical King; she was as famous as the Boy-Who-Lived but was not for any reason. Just that her father was a British Monarch when all of a sudden a girl who looked no older than her walked in. She had fiery red hair and brown eyes and Ivory recognizing the red hair knew that she was a Weasley as her father was on good terms with Arthur Weasley and as she already knew that the Weasley's only had one daughter she assumed this was Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, as Ginny turned and saw who was sitting there she gasped and said,

"Sorry I'll sit in the bathroom"

"Why on earth would you want to sit there?" Ivory asked confused

"All the other compartments are full and I assume your father paid the driver to let you have a compartment to yourself as you are the Duchess of the British Wizarding world"

Ivory thought she would have been offended by that remark but she found herself laughing and said "No he didn't pay the driver, my father maybe the Wizarding King but he wants us to have a normal life and not be shallow and conceited and if there is nowhere else to sit you can sit here"

"Really" said Ginny "Cool I'm Ginevra Weasley but I prefer Ginny".

"I know who you are my dad speaks highly of your dad and his family" said Ivory

"Well I already know who you are" said Ginny and she sat down.

As the train drove on Ivory and Ginny were getting to know each other more and they were becoming friends, the train door opened and a blonde boy with a sneering face walked in. Ivory groaned it was Draco Malfoy she had known him because his father, his mother and himself attended a lot of her father's St Mungo's Hospital Christmas Charity Balls. Draco was flanked by two boulder-looking Neanderthals who Ivory did not know. Before Ivory knew what was going on Draco summoned his two minions and they picked Ginny up and roughly tossed her out of the compartment and locked the door then Draco sat down opposite Ivory

"I won't sit next to you because a filthy blood-traitor just contaminated it… It's a good thing I saved you from her huh?"

Ivory glared daggers at Malfoy "She's my friend you egotistical ferret!" Ivory snapped

"What did you say to me?" Draco asked

"You heard me, now get out" Ivory threatened

"No I'm happy here" Draco smirked

"GET OUT YOU CREEP!" she yelled and he slapped her

"NOBODY CALLS ME A CREEP!" he roared at her the next thing he heard was "_Yo__ te arrojaré__de esta puerta"__ (I cast you from this door). _And the door magically clicked open and he found himself forced out of the room into the corridor. "BRUJA "yelled Draco and ran away and his two big mates followed suit.

Ivory found Ginny still sitting on the floor wondering what the hell just happened when a compartment door opened and her older brother Jacen stepped out, he looked almost polar opposite to his younger sister except for the Hispanic skin with golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes and standing next to him was a guy she never met before with dark chocolate brown hair and eyes a slightly lighter blue than hers

"What's going on out here" Jacen asked "Oh Ivory what did you do, well at least I know why I heard Bruja being yelled down the train"

"Oh Malfoy just being his jerk–hat self". Her brother and his friend disappeared back into their compartment and Ivory feeling a glow inside her smiled and picked Ginny up from the floor.

About 1:30 pm a trolley being wheeled by a smiling elderly witch came in and she asked "Anything from the trolley dears". Ivory bought several things from the trolley including several pumpkin pasties, two packets of Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans, heaps of chocolate frogs, Cauldron cakes, Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin juice. Ginny asked for Drobbles Best Blowing Gum but Ivory refused as she could not stand the stuff.

At about 5:00pm the compartment door re-opened and a girl with bushy brown hair wearing Hogwarts robes with a red and gold lion on them, the symbol for Gryffindor House, entered, she looked at Ginny and said "Did you know that your brother and Harry Potter are in a flying car"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ginny

"yeah apparently they were seen by Muggles" the girl said exasperatedly. Ivory smacked her palm to her forehead knowing that if the Ministry of Magic did not sort it out properly her father would have a substantial amount of paperwork. It was then that the bushy haired girl noticed Ivory

"Who are you?" stated the girl bluntly

"Ivory Branson and you" said the younger Hispanic girl

"Hermione Granger….. wait Branson as in the Wizarding Royal Branson"

"Yes the same" Ivory stated

"Cool well you two had best get into your robes we will be there in half an hour" and Hermione left the compartment.

The two girls put on their Hogwarts uniforms and sat there talking for the rest of the trip when the train started to slow down and Ivory noticed a sign saying Hogsmeade Station when the train stopped and a voice came over the speakers

"All first year students could you please leave your luggage on the train as it will be taken to the school separately"

Ivory and Ginny left the compartment for the door and hopped off the train when a loud voice called out "Firs' years this way please firs' years" and Ivory was startled to notice a giant bearded man carrying a lantern. When all the first-years were lined up the giant man lead them to a lake with several boats lined up "Alright guys no more than four to a boat" and Ivory climbed into a boat with Ginny, a girl with long dirty blonde hair and a dreamy expression and a mousy like boy with a camera around his neck.

The boats all magically moved forward and nobody spoke a word for a little while when all of a sudden chorus of "oooh's" and Ivory was gobsmacked at how beautiful the castle was, the boy with the camera around his neck started taking pictures and the girl with dirty blonde hair said dreamily "Did you know that Nargles live in the suits of armour in the halls of Hogwarts"

Some of the students looked at her horrified but Ginny and Ivory burst out laughing and the boy with the camera just looked confused.

The boats stopped at the shore and the students climbed up the rocks to a set of stairs then climbed those and found themselves at the front of two giant wooden doors. The giant bearded man knocked.


End file.
